


In Which Azula Hates Turtle Ducks

by kdryer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, i wanted to write about Sokka cuddling turtle ducks, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdryer/pseuds/kdryer
Summary: Azula always hated turtle ducks , but as she watches Sokka cuddle one in the palace gardens, the green-eyed monster rears its head.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	In Which Azula Hates Turtle Ducks

Prompt: Jealousy

Glaring at the turtle duck in Sokka’s arms, Azula’s fingers crackled from the lightning threatening to explode inside her. She’s always hated the wretched turtle ducks since childhood when her mother focused more on them than on her, but now the pure anger felt seconds away from burning a hole through her chest.

When Sokka begged her to walk through the palace gardens with him, she couldn’t refuse his big blue eyes and pouted lips. Now she wanted nothing more than to be isolated in the privacy of her own chambers, away from all Water Tribesman and little creatures.

“Want a turn, Azula? This one keeps nipping my hand when I try to pet its head,” he commented, laughing as the impudent creature tried to bite his hand again.

“Do I want to touch a wild animal? Not if my life depended on it,” Azula snapped back, inspecting her nails. When his carefree laughter floated through the air again, Azula furrowed her eyebrows.

“Come on, it’s not like it actually hurts,” he teased, his eyes alight with humor. “Plus, look at how cute she is! She’s the cutest, fluffiest little turtle duck in all the palace gardens!”

Azula rolled her eyes at his childish tone. “Not interested.”

“I think I’ll call her Sparky. She’s a little spitfire, just like you,” he joked. Sokka squatted down to the ground beside the pond, placing the turtle duck gently into the water. The turtle duck quacked aloud, flapping its wings away from his grasp as she swam back towards the rest of her group.

“I am nothing like a stupid animal.” She crossed her arms over her chest, resisting the urge to cringe at the sharp tone of her voice.

“You know what I think?” Sokka smirked at her. Her stomach dropped down to her toes at the expression. “I think _someone_ got bit by the jealousy bug.”

Azula glared at the glee on his face, igniting a familiar blue flame in her palm. “Try again.”

“I think you’re jealous,” he sang. “I think you want to be snuggled up close to me like that adorable turtle duck. Honestly Zula, if you wanted more attention, you could have just asked for it. I’m _very_ accommodating.”

Sokka opened his arms wide and ran towards her, wrapping her up in his toned arms. “You’re so snuggly my little sparky turtle duck!”

When he closed his eyes and pursed his lips like a petulant child, she seared his waist. He squealed, jumping away from her.

The smirk pulled at her lips as he hopped around, attempting to ease the burn at his side.

“Next time you want to see the turtle ducks, bring Zuzu instead,” she laughed, turning away from him to walk back towards the palace. When she reached the patio door, she paused for a moment. Turning her head back towards him, she muttered, “but if you want to train together, you know where to find me.”   
  
They shared a secret smile with one another, neither acknowledging the significance of the invitation.   
And when Azula thought of the turtle ducks in bed that night, she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips.


End file.
